Beneath the Fake Smiles
by Allic Uy
Summary: If something that you had so desperately wanted your whole life was in arms reach, would you grab it? Hermione, dubbed as the mysterious new girl, and Draco Malfoy are two completely different people, they live completely different lives but they are also similar. Their fates are entwined and somehow they are going to have to make it through their sixth year of Hogwarts, together.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the the characters or themes used from Harry Potter, those all belong to the amazing J. **

**Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Prologue**

Draco Malfoy was a lot of things; a bully, spoilt, bratty, insolent, arrogant and even a coward, but he was not a murderer. He was not someone who could look into a person's eyes and watch the reflection of the green flash that would cause their end. One would think he, who grew up with death eaters all around him, would be more abominable. However that wasn't the case, unlike at Hogwarts where he seemed proud and arrogant, Draco Malfoy lived in fear. His childhood was dark and scarring not physically but psychologically. Hogwarts was his haven, a beautiful but mysterious castle filled with laughter and joy, the complete opposite of his home, an empty mansion with the only company of screams from torture victims. Draco was in his fifth year of Hogwarts when he had first saw Voldemort, it was only a glimpse but from that day on he became a different person. Somehow seeing the Dark Lord has woken him up, he wouldn't always have Hogwarts to go back to. So he gave up on the thought of happiness and distanced himself from anyone he could possibly hurt, including his mother. Although he wasn't strong enough to let go of the thought of happiness altogether.

"Young Draco, why do you look so blank? You should be thrilled that this day has finally come, I know your father is very proud. Since the time has finally come for you to become one of us, a death eater." The cold heartless voice of the Dark Lord echoed through the room.

The only thing that Draco wanted more than happiness was acceptance, if abandoning his mother and becoming a death eater was what it would take then he would do it. He would become a murderer.

* * *

A young girl of 16 was sitting at a desk burrowing herself into ancient texts muttering to herself as she deciphered its meaning, with only a desk lamp as her light source. When she suddenly stopped, and an eerie silence crept into her room. A tall dark figure looming above her.

"It's been a long time, Hermione"

The said girl smirked, "So you finally found me….Dumbledore"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! XD**

**Please review but only if you want to :) **

**Until next time,**

**Allic~**


	2. Chapter 1

******DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the the characters or themes used from Harry Potter, those all belong to the amazing author of Harry Potter. (For some reason whenever I try to type her name it deletes it...)**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Draco POV**

"OI DRACO PASS ME THE PUMPKIN JUICE, MA MOUTH IS AS DRY AS THE MUGGLE SAHARA DESERT!" screamed the voice that could only belong to a particular black Italian boy.

"BLAISE CAN'T YOU SEE DRACY POO WAS PROBABLY THINKING OF SOME VERY IMPORTANT MANNERS! IF YOU'RE SO THIRSTY THEN LIFT YOUR ARSE AND GET THE JUICE YOURSELF, DON'T SHOUT AT POOR INNOCENT DRACO!" screamed none other than Pansy Parkinson.

I sighed it was only the first day of his sixth year at Hogwarts, and it already had a bumpy start. He thought back to earlier that evening.

*FLASH BACK*

After teaching Potter a lesson for eavesdropping on him, I walked the familiar wooded path towards Hogwarts like I have done so many times. However unlike any of the other times I appreciate the beauty of the trees, the shadows, the nature, the atmosphere and well everything. It made me feel at peace, and the lingering thought that this may be the last time I will ever feel so at peace.

I glance at my watch, _Potter's probably his way back to London. _I smirk, at least the year had a good start he wasn't sure how it was going to end though. Suddenly he was stopped, security want to check his luggage. All the positive emotions I had before were out of the window. It has already begun, I'm already being treated suspiciously. Then I spot Potter and the blonde loon. _Well at least his nose doesn't look so good._

*END OF FLASH BACK*

I smirk remembering the odd looks Harry got as he entered the Great Hall with his messed up face.

"WOAH DRACO IS SMIRKING EVILLY! WHAT DID YOU DO DUDE? TELL ME! WAS IT MEAN? WHY DIDN'T YOU LET ME IN ON THE ACTION?" I sighed, Blaise was at it again. Pansy is bound to shout now.

"OI BLAISE YOU IDIOT! DIDN'T I TELL YOU BEFORE NOT TO SHOUT AT DRACO?" There you go, I smile. _Maybe, just maybe these small normal moments while keep me sane._

"I WOULDN'T HAVE TO SHOUT IF HIS UGLY MALFOY FACE WOULD ACTUALLY REPLY FOR HIMSELF FOR ONCE!" I smile again_._

"AT LEAST THIS UGLY FACE OF MINE CAN STILL PICK UP GIRLS, I WOULDN'T SAY THE SAME FOR YOU BLAISE."

_It's moments like this that I will miss, _and at that moment the door opens as a petite chestnut haired girl who I've never seen before makes her way to the Gryffindor table.

* * *

**Unknown POV**

"Dumbledore has found the girl, my Lord."

I smile, "You are dismissed." The man bows deeply and then apparates.

_Dumbledore has finally found the girl after 7 years, that saves me the trouble of finding her myself. Everything is finally coming together. _I laugh, _Now I only need to get those ancient texts._

* * *

__**Thank you all for reading! I am trying to keep most of the plot of the sixth book, but sorry if anything seems confusing or whatever...just ask me if you have any questions and I'll try to answer them as best as I can :)**

**Most of you can probably guess who the mystery person is but ah well...I don't really like this chapter...**

**Hopefully I will write the next one better!**

**Baii**

**Allic~**


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the the characters or themes used from Harry Potter, those all belong to the amazing author of Harry Potter. (For some reason whenever I try to type her name it deletes it...)**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Harry POV**

" So sir, you want me to get close to Professor Slughorn?" I asked.

"That's right Harry, it is very important that you find out just what he told Tom Riddle." Dumbledore explained seriously.

"But Dumbledore how am I-" I was interrupted by a quiet knock on the door, after a quick "Come in" from the headmaster the old door opened to reveal the new girl Hermione.

"Oh hi Harry, sorry if I interrupted anything." Hermione had sat next to Ron and I during the amazing feast at dinner, so we were already quite acquainted.

"No, no its fine my dear. Harry was just on his way out." The elderly man gave me a small 'remember-what-I-told-you' smile and then signalled me out of the room with his eyes. I turned to the petite girl who was standing by the door, she was wearing an oblivious smile.

"Um..yeah I'll be taking my leave then Sir." I mumbled quickly, then walked out of the office.

* * *

**Hermione POV**

After Harry left I unconsciously relaxed and walked towards the empty seat in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"So why did you call me here?"

"Why do you think I called you here?"

"Er…to let me leave this school and go back to how I was living before…?" I suggested hopefully.

"Hermione, we didn't have enough time to talk yesterday, because of your house sorting…" _Well Hermione it's time to start the lies. _"So I wanted to ask you about how you have been over the past years, while you were…missing"

"Well first uncle Dumbledore I wasn't missing but in hiding"

"Okay, Hermione but you have been 'in hiding' for 7 years, how did you manage to stay hidden?"

"Well it wasn't easy, but every 2 months I would change country and I would change my appearance weekly. Sometimes with polyjuice potions and other times with just wigs and colour contacts. But it was pretty fun and an exciting experience." _Lies._

"Hermione you say you were in hiding, who were you hiding from?"

"I..I'm not quite sure." _Death eaters._

"Then why were you so afraid of being found?" _They killed my parents._

"Would you let yourself be found if you don't know who was your pursuer? It could have been some really creepy dudes, but they mustn't have been to powerful. Since I stayed unfound for 7 years."

"That's a fair point, my dear. What bothers me is what could you have that they wanted?"

"You mean apart from my hot bod, I mean uncle look at me. Who wouldn't want me? Haha!" _Fake laughter, fake smiles._

"Hermione, I do not find this amusing now be serious."

"Fine..but I'm not exactly sure what they wanted though I have a feeling that it has something to do with why my adopted parents died." _They wanted the books._

"You mean your parents. Hermione my dear, they loved you so much and raised you as their own." _I know, but I need to find my real parents._

"Sir, I think that's enough for today. I'm really tired and its already passed curfew for sixth years."

"Alright, goodnight Hermione."

"Goodnight Uncle," _Sorry, but I can't tell you the truth yet…_

* * *

__**So here you go chapter 2...I'm really not pleased about this chapter to be honest, but I couldn't think of another way to write it...I was planning on including more information about how Hermione survived (I basically have like this massive backround for her) but then I don't want Dumbledore to know everything so early on in the story, even though he has his suspicions... anyway please review to help encourage me :) **

**Allic~**


End file.
